1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a melody candle assembly, and more particularly to a melody candle assembly which can be used repeatedly for reproducing a selected melody or music according to the position of a recess(es) on the bottom surface of a candle placed on a candlestick element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,096 discloses a decorative candle assembly which has a wick and an optical fiber axially embedded in a decorative candle. When the wick is ignited, the light produced is transmitted via the optical fiber to a melody reproducing unit which is provided in a candlestick on which the candle is placed. Thus, the melody reproducing unit is operated by the light signal via the optical fiber and reproduces a melody stored in its memory.
However, even after the candle is put out, the melody reproducing unit may keep operating owing to the sunlight or light from an electric lamp which is transmitted through the transparent optical fiber.
Furthermore, since the melody candle assembly can reproduce a single melody, its user is apt to be bored fast with listening to only one melody. Thus, the user should buy a plurality of the products for enjoying different pieces of melody or music. Additionally, the candle assembly can not be reused and thereby the whole assembly including the melody reproducing unit should be discarded, which means waste of money and resources.